


A Man Don't Have To Die

by SongOfErin



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 19:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15177491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongOfErin/pseuds/SongOfErin
Summary: A Korean War version of 'A Man Don't Have to Die' by Brad Paisley. The first verse and the bit about angels seemed to fit (just imagine this being aimed at Captain Maurice Hollister from 'Dear Peggy'), so I left them as they are. I own nothing.





	A Man Don't Have To Die

He yelled out from the back row

‘Look here, preacher man.

We all know you’re new here,

But you need to understand.

It don’t really scare us

When you yell and shake your fist.

You see, we already know that hell exists.

 

It’s six months since you drafted here

And just past four o’clock.

Two ‘copters and an ambulance,

And ten kids still in shock.

It’s knowing that despite you

Someone’s hearing their death-knell.

See, a man don’t have to die

To go to hell.

No, you don’t have to die

To go to hell.

 

So tell us ‘bout them angels

How they fly around and sing

Tell us how to get there

And we all wanna be

Restin’ in the arms of Jesus

No shame or pain or tears

There’s hell enough

To go around down here.

 

You’re outta gloves and suture silk,

And the queue’s still out the door

And all you want is just some rest

But they still keep sending more.

It’s waking up with nothing

But that blood and iron smell.

See, a man don’t have to die

To go to hell.

No, you don’t have to die

To go to hell.

 

It’s picking bits of shrapnel

Outta someone else’s kid

And knowing that he’ll hate you

When he finds out what you did.

‘Cos he’d still have both his legs

If you’da operated well.

There ain’t no end to the stories

We could tell.

Yeah, a man don’t have to die

To go to hell.’


End file.
